The EvilQueen meets her true love
by misskimhyun
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la Reina Malvada transportara a Emma Swan al Bosque Encantado?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Nota: Tal vez existan algunas fallas en la historia pero intenté hacerla lo más coherente posible. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Una EvilQueen caminaba a los alrededores por los pasillos de su castillo sumergida en sus pensamientos. Estaba cansada de que ella siempre perdía, agotada de que Snow White fuera como fuera, y por más que le pusiera demasiados obstáculos, ella terminaba superándolos, porque ella siempre ganaba. Estaba cansada que solo ella, esa traicionera tuviera un final feliz. Ahora sería todo lo contrario, estaba decidida a hacer que todas las criaturas de los cuentos de hadas perdieran el suyo para que fuera ella ahora quien disfrutara de un "felices para siempre".<p>

- Su majestad - entró corriendo y gritando jadeante uno de sus guardias.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó enojada viendo que sus soldados ingresaban a donde ella se encontraba mientras mantenían la cabeza agachada.

- Snow White – comenzó a explicar el guardia temeroso a como fuera a reaccionar la reina- ella, envió a su bebé por un Armario y realmente no sabemos a dónde la llevó - con miedo bajo su volumen de voz en las últimas palabras.

- ¿Torturamos a Snow White para que nos diga? - preguntó uno de sus guardias, pero la mano extendida de Regina le pedía silencio.

- Tengo una idea mejor - sonrió maliciosamente y caminaba a lo largo de la fila de los hombres armados para seguir hablando. - Si Snow White quiso evitar que encontrara a su hijo para que no lo asesinara, le demostraré que estuvo muy equivocada, lo traeré directo a mí y la torturaré delante de sus ojos - su mirada reflejaba la furia que tenía dentro de ella. Los guardias asintieron a la idea de su reina y asimilando lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, por precaución cerraron todo el castillo, ventanas y puertas por igual. La Reina Malvada haría una gran hazaña.

- ¡Dondequiera que estés primogénito de Snow White, vendrás a mí, tus padres no evitaran que yo obtenga mi final feliz!

Su magia estaba respondiendo a sus plegarías, siguió conjurando hasta que el humo de luz violeta llenaba todo el espacio de la habitación en la que se encontraban en esos momentos. Los guardas miraban asombrados, su reina una vez más demostraba que ella era poderosa y que nadie nunca podría llegar a ganarle. La reina sonreía victoriosa y su rostro quedó neutro al ver una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes aparecer en donde hace unos segundos había sólo humo, por lo visto el bebé de su hijastra resultó ser una mujer y muy bella. Sonrió victoriosa, su hechizo había tenido resultado.

La mujer tenía cerrado los ojos mientras se abrazaba a si misma tapándose los oídos, parecía que se encontraba en un estado completo de shock.

- Tú - llamó la atención de la rubia usando una voz digna de la Reina Malvada. Haciendo que esta volteara y sonriera tan pronto la vio.

- ¡Regina! - fueron las palabras de la joven que salió corriendo al encuentro de la morena. Todos estaban sorprendidos y no sólo porque que la joven rubia conociera el nombre de la EvilQueen y la llamara de una forma tan familiar, sino que la quijada casi se les caía al suelo al ver que cuando llegó a la reina, la mujer la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas dejando a la malvada morena una cara de asombro igual o peor que la de los presentes. Nadie nunca se había siquiera atrevido a mirar fijamente a los ojos de la bruja malvada, mucho menos tener un contacto físico con ella si no lo permitía, eso causaría la muerte segura.

- Que bueno que estés bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti- se oía un voz de alivio en las palabras de la rubia mientras apretaba más el agarre- Todo comenzó a moverse y temblar pero puedes estar tranquila ya que yo protegí a Henry y a … - abriendo los ojos miró al fondo del lugar y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa - ¿Pero qué? -susurró asustada y se separó de la Reina, su mirada recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies y viceversa. - ¡Oh, mierda! - exclamó al ver la vestimenta de la mujer que tenía enfrente y la Reina la miró con intriga.

- ¡AL CALABOZO! - Gritó señalándola con un brazo - ¡Dentro de poco será ejecutada! Sin derecho a nada

- Regina yo – no sabía exactamente que decir- esto ha de ser una equivocación – intentó defenderse Emma mientras los hombres ya la retenían con fuerza. Las apariencias engañan y aquella jovencita era demasiado fuerte a pesar de verse tan delgada y frágil. – Déjame ir por favor, necesito regresar a mi hogar.

- ¡Silencio! – Calló a Emma con una cachetada – Tú eres una maldita escuincla hija de la peor escoria, no tienes derecho a llamarme ni siquiera Majestad con tu asquerosa boca y ¿te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre? – Emma pudo notar que realmente era la EvilQueen frente a sus ojos y no la Regina que ella conocía y a la que estaba acostumbrada. Había olvidado como se veía el odio desde los ojos de la morena. - ¿Qué esperan? ¡Enciérrenla! - y los guardias aunque con mucho trabajo por las resistencias de la ojiverde, no tardaron en obedecer las órdenes.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se reflejó en el rostro de la reina pero también la intriga comenzaba a punzar. Era claro que la rubia de ojos claros tenía una mezcla de Charming y de Snow White por supuesto era su hija, pero un sentimiento muy extraño le había dejado el encuentro con la hija de sus enemigos.

Parecía que la rubia la conociera, ¿Cómo? También pudo notar que al contrario que su madre, ella no le temía sino su trato fue afectivo y el abrazo de un sentimiento sincero ¿Por qué la trataba de esa forma tan familiar? Esas y más preguntas atormentaban su cabeza. Y ella no se quedaría con la duda.

Era más allá de media noche, todo el pueblo dormía y Regina consideró que sería el momento indicado para ir a visitar a su más reciente prisionera.

Esperó que todos en el castillo estuvieran durmiendo, aunque obvio tuvo que encargarse de los guardias que cuidaban a la rubia. Para ella eso no fue ningún problema. Un chasquido de dedos y estos al segundo estaban profundamente dormidos. Ella pudo haber esperado para el día siguiente, pero sus dudas no la dejarían dormir y no quería que su reputación de reina cruel y despiadada se perdiera delante de su gente, iba a ser algo complicado dormir a tantas personas.

Mientras tanto, Emma había intentado escapar con su magia. Desde que llegó a la celda utilizaba su mente para poder recordar algún hechizo de teletransportación, inclusive inventar uno, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Agotada terminó dormida en la cama de su celda. Tenía que regresar a su época, y la única que podía hacerlo era Regina. Debía convencerla aunque siendo la EvilQueen no sería tarea fácil.

La Reina Malvada caminó hasta llegar a la rubia prisionera y la encontró durmiendo de una forma muy tranquila. Era cierto que tenía un parecido con sus padres, pero ella ya era bella por si misma. Un golpe en su pecho la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Encontraba atractiva a esa mujer de cabellos dorados? ¡Imposible!

- Despierta - dijo firme y en un tono alto mientras se colocaba enfrente de donde dormía la mujer.

- Regina, ¿eres tú? – habló adormilada, se talló los ojos mientras despertaba - Oh, bueno - cambió su rostro al ver que se trataba de nuevo de la Reina Malvada, observando a detalle ese majestuoso vestido y hundiendo su mirada en el escote de la morena mientras tragaba saliva incomodando a la presente. Era la primera vez que la EvilQueen se sentía nerviosa cuando alguien miraba su escote, y eso era algo muy extraño ya que ella era halagada por ello y lo utilizaba como arma contra los demás.

- Tú - volteo a verla y siguió hablando - eres hija de Snow White - aseguró algo obvio aunque había sonado más como tono de pregunta, a lo que Emma respondió.

- Si y también de Charming – respondiendo con cosas aún más obvias burlándose de esta manera de las palabras que había usado. La morena se dio cuenta y sólo la miro fulminante pero decidió pasar aquello desapercibido.

- Bien, entonces tú...

- Emma - interrumpió la rubia mientras acomodaba sus piernas junto a su pecho y recostaba su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras seguía mirando a a reina

- ¿Disculpa? - la morena la miró indignada e intrigada. Esa rubia se daba muchos lujos e interrumpirla mientras hablaba era uno de ellos. No había pasado ni cinco minutos junto a ella y la odiaba incluso más que a Snow White

- Emma, mi nombre es Emma – soltó con un bostezo terminando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué debería llamarte por tu nombre? – Comentó enojada - Eres un rehén y morirás dentro de poco, nadie sabrá que exististe y tu nombre será olvidado

- No es verdad, si yo muero sufrirán muchas personas entre ellas una muy importante para mí, que sé que si sabe el motivo de mi muerte sufrirá tanto y se sentiría tan culpable que por el amor que le tengo no dejaré que me mates.

La reina no terminaba de sorprenderse por la actitud que tomaba la hija de Snow White, no le tenía miedo y se enfrentaba a ella al igual que su madre, con la única diferencia que aquellos ojos verdes la miraban de una forma tan extraña que no podía descifrar.

La Reina Malvada comenzó una batalla de miradas con la rubia, ojos color chocolate contra unos tanto azules como verdes que no podía asegurar de qué color eran en realidad. Emma había estado entre abriendo los labios como si tuviera algo que decir y la bruja malvada alzó la ceja haciendo que la rubia por fin expulsara lo que tenía en su mente.

- Se que no debo decirlo, y que realmente es un mal momento – balbuceó lo último para si misma - pero es que en verdad estás muy guapa en ese vestido - sonrió la rubia para al final morderse el labio haciendo que la morena se enrojeciera un poco, aquella rubia era muy atrevida para ser hija de los Charming. ¿Enserio era eso lo que había estado pensando tanto tiempo en decirlo o no? Para nada tenía modales. ¿En verdad era parte de la familia real?

- Señorita Charming, le niego rotundamente a hacerme ese tipo de comentarios - su voz sonó un poco quebrada y aquella voz no sonaba para nada una advertencia de la EvilQueen.

- ¿Enserio Regina? – la rubia sonó un poco frustrada- Es increíble que ni aquí dejas de ponerme el título de señorita

- ¿Aquí? - otra vez la rubia daba indicios de que se conocían, era su oportunidad para preguntar. Por un momento había olvidado a que había venido, la rubia la sacaba de sus casillas y pensamientos - ¿Tú me conoces? - la voz soberbia se apoderaba de nuevo de ella.

- Si - respondió con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como la de un niño que desconcertó a la reina.

- ¿Cómo? – entrecerró los ojos esperando una respuesta

- Es una larga historia y no creo que su majestad tenga el tiempo para escucharla - Emma conocía muy bien a Regina y sabía cómo lograr lo que quería de ella.

- Tengo tiempo - respondió cortante

- Yo sólo puedo contar una historia si ese alguien está reposando su cabeza sobre mi hombro - Emma se movió a un lado y palmeó donde la cama tenía un espacio vacío para que la reina se sentara.

- ¿Qué? – su indignación creció por los cielos - Primero te mato antes que yo me siente a tu lado y deje reposar mi cabeza sobre ti, ¡la hija de mis peores enemigos!

Emma hizo un puchero con sus labios. Extrañaba su hogar como loca, a su familia. Y justo la mujer que amaba estaba tan atractiva frente a ella pero no podía tocarla. Ese escote la traía dando vueltas, tenía ganas de desnudar a la reina en esos momentos y de no ser porque la EvilQueen la ejecutaría si le llegara a tocar uno sólo de sus cabellos, ya lo habría hecho.

- Pues entonces nos vemos el día de mi ejecución - Emma volteo su rostro y acomodó sus cosas como si fuera a dormir de nuevo lo cual enojó a la reina. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para negarle responder una pregunta?

- Pues bien ¡Hasta tu ejecución! - gritó enfurecida y caminó hacia la salida de la celda apretando sus puños de la furia. Iba a poner el último pie afuera del lugar cuando un susurro captó su atención.

- Pero te quedaras con la duda - al escuchar esas palabras la reina se dio la vuelta, Emma la miraba mientras rogaba porque la reina cayera en su plan.

- ¿Qué? - la miró como si fuese una loca.

- Que si te vas ahora y nos vemos hasta cuando me vayan a ejecutar nunca podrás saber la respuesta y la duda te perseguirá por siempre.

- No es verdad, no eres tan importante - bufó mientras inconscientemente se iba acercando a la hija de Snow White

- Ah te equivocas, yo soy muy importante en tu vida -la apuntó con el dedo y luego acomodó sus brazos pensativa- demasiado diría yo y toda la gente que te conoce lo sabe. Yo soy Emma Swan, la salvadora y la que rompió la maldición - la rubia sabía que aquellas palabras eran clave para despertar más el interés de la morena.

- ¿La maldición? - ¿sería aquella maldición que estuvo a punto de hacer antes que llegaran con la noticia de la hija de Snow White?

- Si, pero no sabrás la historia porque no quieres recostar tu cabeza sobre mi hombro - Emma volvió a palmear sobre el lado vació y la EvilQueen con la mirada a punto de fulminarla se sentó a su lado y recargó a regañadientes su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emma quien sonreía más fuerte cada vez más

- Ahora tienes que decirme- Se notaba el enojo en su voz. Y a Emma le encantaba ver que también sus mañas influían en la Reina Malvada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son mios sino de ABC.**_

_**NOTA: En realidad este capítulo no estaba pensado ya que nunca imaginé que hubieran personas interesadas en la trama "Evil Queen con Emma". Así que lo alargué pensando en ellas, es muy probable que el siguiente capítulo sea el último, eso depende de lo extenso que se haga. Muchas gracias por el tiempo que le dedican a a leer.**_

* * *

><p>La reina estaba demasiado avergonzada por la situación en la que se encontraba. No quería pensarlo demasiado porque sabía que eso provocaría que su magia convirtiera a Emma en simple ceniza al haberla fulminado con una de sus bolas de fuego. Pero ahora debía tragarse su orgullo por un instante para saber si efectivamente la maldición de la que hablaba la joven rubia era sobre su final feliz y la que hubiera lanzado de no ser porque la estúpida de Snow White pensó que podía ser más lista que ella.<p>

- Bueno – comenzó Emma a hablar tan pronto la reina acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro - Hace más de unos 28 años, tú lanzaste una maldición – La hija de los Charming no sabía muy bien si acariciar el cabello de la reina sería buena idea. Pero tardó mucho tiempo pensándolo ya que esta movió su rostro hacia la rubia y nerviosa de que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, regresó su brazo que ya estaba cerca de aquellos mechones negros y sedosos a su lugar original.

- ¿28 años? – preguntó intrigada y quedó confundida por el rojizo de las mejillas en el rostro de la princesa, pero decidió ignorarlo por la valiosa información que le estaba siendo revelada.

- Si – Emma inclinó su rostro para observar mejor a la reina y responder a su pregunta. Luego volteó viendo hacia la nada de una manera pensativa. - Y si no me equivoco, la maldición fue lanzada justo por estos días.

La reina se despegó del cuerpo de la princesa. ¡Efectivamente estaba hablando de esa maldición!

- ¿Quieres decir que entonces si funcionó? – los enormes ojos color chocolate miraban interrogatorios a los verde azulados, poniendo a Emma un poco nerviosa.

- Si – dijo titubeante- pero al final fracasó – ahora su tono era neutral.

- ¿Por qué? – enfurecida la reina se levantó del asiento confundiendo un poco a Emma por la actitud que había tomado tan de repente- ¡Maldita sea! – comenzó a alzar la voz mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de una manera que intimidaba a cualquiera, porque de haber sido otra situación la rubia no le hubiera despegado el ojo a las caderas de la morena. Pero ahora sólo estaba preocupada.

- Regina – intentó calmar Emma levantándose de su cama y poniéndose frente de ella, pero la reina sólo la ignoró.

- ¡Nunca puedo ser feliz! – seguía hablando consigo misma - ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar?! Lo tenía todo planeado – pero sus piernas se detuvieron y volteó a ver fijo a Emma pronunciando con mucha rabia. – Tú rompiste mi maldición.

- Bueno - Emma enmudeció por unos segundos, viendo cómo se estaba comportando la reina temía por su vida, pero no sabía si era torpe por naturaleza, o demasiado noble para cuando se trataba de Regina. Quería explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas pero de una manera tranquila, debía escoger sus palabras con mucho tacto - como te mencioné yo rompí la maldición, pero eso ya estaba predicho, ya que yo soy la salva.

Emma no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para poder esquivar a la furiosa morena. La reina la tomó con demasiada fuerza por el cuello apretando sus dedos en la nuca de la rubia. Su mirada sólo podía comprobar la rabia que la dominaba en esos instantes. De pronto la celda tenía un ambiente sombrío. Sólo se podía sentir la ira de la EvilQueen llenando todo el espacio.

Con fuerza empujó a Emma hacia la pared provocando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la rubia que se quejó al instante. La reina la tenía acorralada y con el pulgar en el cuello estaba asfixiándola.

- Regina - dijo con mucho esfuerzo la rubia, intentando que la reina entrara en razón y la soltara.

- Tú – casi escupió las palabras - ¡tú fuiste la maldita que arruinó mi futuro! – enojada soltó al aire y el eco lo hacía sonar demasiado estruendoso. De no ser porque estaban bajo el efecto del hechizo del sueño momentáneo de Regina, los guardias no hubieran pasado desapercibido ese grito. Emma estaba asustada por la ira de la mujer que tenía enfrente. – Tú debes desaparecer ahora que tengo la oportunidad de deshacerme de ti, no fallaré, me vengaré de todos los Charmings. Debí suponerlo, tenía que haberte matado tan pronto apareciste- apretaba más el agarre haciéndole a Emma que fuera difícil respirar.

- Regina - sus manos sujetaban las de la reina con impaciencia intentando zafarse de las manos que la estaban lastimando - Por favor - suplicaba la princesa. Ya no sentía el oxígeno entrar a sus vías respiratorias. Sus ojos verdes imploraban a la Reina por la libertad de su cuerpo.

La morena se dejó invadir por esa mirada tan penetrante que reflejaba ruego. No supo en que momento se perdió en el color verde y azul que emanaban. Una punzada en el corazón la hizo soltar por fin el cuello de la mujer y nerviosa se alejó de ella. Por primera vez en años, su cuerpo respondió al grito de su conciencia, a la súplica de la víctima que se encontraba en esos momentos entre sus manos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió culpable, su raciocinio le indicaba que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Volteo a ver a la rubia y la encontró acostada en el frio suelo tratando de respirar.

La reina no podía entender la lucha de sentimientos que tenía dentro de ella. Sin avisar salió fugitiva de la celda, extrañamente se sentía asustada. En aquellos instantes no se reconocía a si misma. Llegando al palacio, se refugió en su recamara. Y dejó salir aquellas lágrimas que habían amenazado con caer frente a la rubia. No sabía la razón pero lo dejó ser. Sin poder dormir en toda la noche como tenía por costumbre, esta vez fue acompañada por sus lágrimas esperando el amanecer.

El día siguiente llegó. Las lágrimas se fueron y con ella los sentimientos de la noche anterior. Se preparó con uno de sus tantos majestuosos trajes y sin perder más tiempo fue en la búsqueda de Snow. No fue fácil hallarla. Luego del nacimiento de la princesa, buscó otro lugar como refugio para no ser encontrada por los secuaces de la reina o por esta misma.

La EvilQueen se enteró que Charming no sobrevivió al ataque que había mandado como Reina luego de que este desapareciera a su pequeña hija, que ahora se encontraba en el calabozo de su castillo. La bruja reía internamente ya que sus esfuerzos no tuvieron los resultados que ellos hubieran querido. Ahora ella tenía a Emma encerrada y haría que Snow sufriera, al igual o peor de lo que ella sufrió por la traición de cuando su hijastra era una niña.

- ¿Qué más vienes a quitarme? – exclamó la madre de la princesa cuando vio bajar a su madrastra de su carruaje acompañada de sus soldados. Su rabia podía escucharse en la voz de la mujer ya que no era normal, a ella la conocían por ser angelical.

- Sólo venía a comprobar el resultado de tu Karma - dijo feliz la Reina Malvada

- ¿Mi karma? ¡Tu misma mandaste a hacer todo esto!

La reina malvada se acercó a SnowWhite y con un humo de color morado la arrojó al suelo. Con sus dos manos la levanto levemente con fuerza tomándola de sus vestiduras de sobre el piso y acercó su rostro de una manera amenazante.

- Quiero que sufras en carne viva todo por lo que tuve que pasar por tu culpa. Tú ni siquiera tuviste que ver con tus propios ojos como fue asesinado el amor de tu vida, mis hombres fueron muy considerados contigo – miró furiosa hacia donde estos se encontraban y por temor bajaron su rostro.- Pero yo me encargaré de que entiendas el sentimiento de no poder hacer nada para salvarlo

- ¡Tú ya mataste a Charming!– exclamó dolida la mujer mientras lloraba

- ¡Y así como lo hice con él, los haré sufrir a todos ustedes! – amenazó. No iba a permitir que su plan se desbordara.

- No te saldrás con la tuya – replicó Snow – El mal nunca vence sobre el bien, y tú eres el mal.

- ¿Qué crees? – Desafió la reina.- Dentro de poco estaré a punto de hacerlo - la miro con una sonrisa escalofriante mientras se separaba de ella- y te demostraré lo mucho que estás equivocada. – y dichas esas palabras se marchó del lugar.

El día había pasado más rápido de lo que había creído, pronto el anochecer había llegado y junto con ello una posibilidad de sacar información a la hija de Snow. La vez anterior su enojo la cegó y su plan fracasó. Debía saber que había pasado, como Emma había podido destruir la maldición para de esa manera lograr impedirlo.

Emma por su parte se había pasado todo el día preocupada. Seguía sin saber cómo comunicarse con su hogar. Debían estar preocupados y buscándola por todos lados. Para desgracia de ella su magia no era tan poderosa en el calabozo, tal vez porque debía tener un material que la aislaba, aunque seguramente en el caso de Emma solo reducía su poder.

Ella ya había estado en la cárcel durante su juventud así que para Emma estar encerrada no era algo por lo cual temer. El único peligro era la soledad y el rendirse. Quería regresar tan rápido como pudiese a su hogar.

Un aroma asaltó de repente la estancia impregnando todos los sentidos de la rubia. Y esta dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al reconocer a la dueña, la cual pensó que no volvería a ver.

- ¡Has regresado! - sonrió Emma feliz y se levantó para recibir a la reina con un abrazo pero al extender sus brazos, los junto de nuevo en el momento recordando que no debía excederse por lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sabía que las muestras afectivas no eran del agrado de la EvilQueen. Aún así la reina pudo notar las intenciones que había tenido y pensó que Emma se arrepintió por miedo.

- Si - respondió en un tono seco

- Lamento el desorden – dijo de repente la ojiverde- no me imaginé que vendrías luego de anoche y ... - Emma lucía preocupada mientras movía las manos nerviosa y sacudía un poco el polvo de su cama.

- ¿Qué desorden puede existir si solo existe la paja en esta celda? – la reina señaló la esquina del lugar.

- Tienes razón - Emma llevó la mano a su nuca, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí. El lenguaje corporal de la encarcelada demostraba lo nerviosa que estaba al ver de nuevo a la Reina delante de ella. No sabía cómo actuar frente a la EvilQueen.

La morena sonrió ante el sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro de la rubia pero al ver las marcas que sus manos habían dejado en el cuello de la rubia, recordó que Emma era su enemiga. Estaba ahí para saber cómo evitar que su maldición fracase, no para hacer de Emma una amiga o tal vez algo más.

- ¿Y a qué has venido? – preguntó con una voz suave la princesa. Estaba curiosa por saber la respuesta porque por el comportamiento de ayer pensó que la odiaba más que siempre. Se sentó de nuevo en su cama, si es que podría llamarse así a un montón de enormes y frías piedras amontonadas.

- Es de pena de muerte hacerle preguntas a la reina.

- Bueno, no lo sabía – confesó sincera - Aunque si te pones a ver, en mi caso da igual, de todas maneras estoy sentenciada a morir ¿No es cierto? – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y dónde quedó aquello de que no ibas a permitir que te matara? – la voz de la reina se suavizó y preguntó refutándole a la rubia sus antiguas palabras.

- Oh, bueno aquello es diferente, una cosa es estar sentenciada a muerte y otra es que yo me deje matar, aunque majestad con esos vestidos que usa es probable que lo haga de un ataque al corazón– mencionó de manera jocosa y terminó guiñándole el ojo a la morena provocando que virara los ojos.

- ¿Eres siempre tan testaruda y descarada?

- Como tú eres siempre tan pegada a las normas y leyes - la morena alzó la ceja por la respuesta de la joven.

- Ni te darás cuenta que fuiste ejecutada sino hasta que estés en el suelo agonizando. De eso me encargo, yo misma haré el trabajo.

- Uy, ¿la reina manchando sus manos para matar a la hija de Snow? ¡Eso es para subirlo a Youtube!

- ¿Youtube? – estaba confundida. ¿Qué era eso?

- No tiene importancia – menospreció con una mano.

- Por ser la hija de Snow es la razón por la que yo misma te destruiré, tomaré tu corazón y cuan..

- Ya lo has hecho - miró divertida Emma mientras movía sus pies y se mordía el labio, la reina la miró desconcertada y viendo la dirección de la mirada de Emma hacia su escote, tosió algo fuerte e incómoda intentó taparse aquella zona de alguna forma. La rubia rio, al final la reina seguía siendo la Regina que ella conoce.

- Regina, mejor no hablemos del día de mi ejecución, no es agradable saber cómo voy a morir y dejará de ser interesante. Mejor sorpréndeme

- ¿No estás asustada? – preguntó desconcertada. Emma era la única persona que conocía que no le tuviera miedo a la muerte.

- Te he dicho que no permitiré que me mates así que dejemos de hablar de cosas imposibles y platícame ¿A qué debo tu visita? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Vienes a disculparte? – El miedo que pudo haber tenido Emma la noche anterior se había ido, y su comportamiento lo demostraba.

- ¿Estás idiota? - Esa rubia siempre diciendo estupideces. Más que obvio hija de quienes eran. - Vengo a que termines de contarme la historia.

- Oh, eso – Emma dudó un momento en si decirlo o no dada la serie de eventos de un día antes, pero ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? - bueno tú ya sabes el procedimiento - palmeó a su lado y Regina rodó los ojos pero también debía admitir que esa joven la impresionaba ¿Cómo no podía estar asustada de ella? ¡Ni siquiera porque una noche antes estuvo a punto de matarla por asfixia! Se acomodó a su lado recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia. Emma no se arrepintió por haberlo intentado y comenzó a contar de nuevo la historia.

- En la maldición enviaste a todos a otra dimensión, ya no era el mundo que tú conoces ahora, sino al mundo en el que yo crecí. Un lugar donde hay muchas cosas que por ahora no conoces y que lo hace totalmente diferente al bosque encantado.

- ¿Cómo Youtube? - preguntó

- Exacto, como Youtube. – rió la rubia y aunque no pudo sentirlo, contagió a la reina pero esta sonrió con disimulo.- Aunque no es porque yo creciera allá, pero la vida es más fácil en StoryBrooke

- ¿StoryBrooke?

- Disculpa – se dio con la palma en la cabeza- soy una torpe – dijo y la reina sonrió de nuevo. Una sonrisa natural y sincera como la anterior y que hasta ahora sólo las había tenido junto a la rubia. - StoryBrooke es el pueblo donde vivimos, nadie de mi mundo puede verlo o encontrarlo.

- ¿Y cómo tu pudiste hacerlo?

- Reina creo que no ha prestado atención, dije "Nadie de mi mundo" pero recuerda que yo no soy de ahí, yo nací en el Bosque Encantado así que tenía pase directo. – bromeó en la última frase.

- ¿Sólo pisando la tierra de StoryBrooke rompiste la maldición? – la reina necesitaba urgentemente saber la respuesta. Una vez que lo supiera mandaría inmediatamente a ejecutar a Emma. Y se olvidaría de aquellas ridiculeces de contacto físico con alguien más, aunque en el fondo el cuerpo de la rubia le daba cierto cálido confort.

- No desespere señorita – rió Emma mientras la EvilQueen podía escuchar el latir del corazón de la salvadora. Era tranquilizador, poniendo el mejor ambiente para escuchar la historia atenta - Yo, vivía en otro lado fuera de StoryBrooke y un día alguien tocó a mi puerta. Era un niño.

- ¿Un niño? ¿Segura que no confundes a los enanos idiotas?

- Segura - Emma y la reina rieron y ahora la última no pudo hacerlo en silencio haciendo que la rubia sonriera más. - Y entonces acompañe a ese niño a su casa, que estaba en otra ciudad.

- ¿Todos los Charming son siempre tan amadores de ayudar a los demás?

- Bueno, fue algo diferente ya que ese niño era mi hijo.

- ¡¿Tu hijo?! – Regina se separó sorprendida- ¿Todavía el legado de los Charming se extiende? Pero ¿Por qué dijiste que llevaste a ese niño a su casa? ¿No con tocar tu puerta había llegado? ¿Vivías en otro lado? – la reina estaba llena de preguntas.

- Lo llevé con su madre, su otra madre

- ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? - gruñó enojada y Emma pudo percibir el cambio del estado de ánimo.

- ¡No claro que no! Es sólo que..

- ¿Qué? – preguntó enfurecida - No entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto

- Bueno es algo complicado pero – la rubia mordisqueó su labio nerviosa pero terminó de explicar - ese niño resultó ser tu hijo.

- ¿Mi hijo? ¡¿Estás de coña?!

- ¡Tranquilízate!

- ¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme si sólo dices disparates? ¡Dime ahora mismo la verdad! - la reina de nuevo amenazaba a Emma sosteniéndola del brazo.

- Cuando yo era una adolescente me enamoré de un hombre – la rubia comenzó a explicar y por la sorpresa de las palabras la reina suavizó el agarre hasta que porfin soltó su brazo escuchando atenta. Emma agradeció con la mirada - Ese hombre resultó ser un ladrón que mientras lo ayudaba a delinquir la policía me atrapó y me metieron a la cárcel. Ahí me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y preferí darlo en adopción con alguien que lo amara y cuidara bien de él. – Emma desnudo su alma frente a la reina, contando cada detalle de la historia y respondiendo cada pregunta que le hacía sobre el tema. Y aunque el corazón de la EvilQueen había sido conmovido por el relato de vida de la rubia, siguió manteniendo su coraza.

- ¿Yo que tengo que ver entonces? ¿Cómo fui capaz de adoptar a un Charming?

- Tú, en aquel entonces no lo sabías pero realmente te hiciste cargo de él, y ahora lo amas.

- No es verdad, tratas de engañarme para confundirme - se separó de Emma- pero no lo lograrás – la apuntó con la mano - yo te mataré – terminó por amenazar.

- Regina digo la verdad

- ¡No me llames Regina! ¡Soy la Reina Malvada entiéndelo!

- Henry - suspiró la rubia - ¿Te suena ese nombre? - la morena quedó como estatua, Henry, era el nombre de su padre, ella acababa de matar a su padre para crear la maldición que todavía no ejecutaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?

- Tu misma me lo dijiste. Nombraste Henry a nuestro hijo en honor a tu padre – Emma caminó hacia la morena.

- ¡Cállate no te atrevas a decir más! -estaba descontrolada, de nuevo la actitud de anoche estaba apareciendo.

- Regina por favor, debes tranquilizarte

- ¡Que te calles! - una bola de fuego salió expulsada de la reina y fue directo a la dirección donde se encontraba Emma. Esta con mucha dificultad debido a la falta de energía por el no comer ni beber nada en esos días la evitó, pero no pudo lograr que no la lastimara, su brazo derecho sufrió las consecuencias. Al voltear, la reina ya no estaba. Una vez más el pánico se apoderó de ella y se refugió en la alcoba real. Sus esclavos estuvieron esperando por si necesitaba algún servicio para satisfacer su furia ya en la cama o en el área de batalla, pero la reina no estaba en disposición. Estaba dolida.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ABC._**

**NOTA: Tal vez cambié alguna de las cosas que pasaron en la serie, pero todo para que la historia pueda tener sentido. La verdad se me está haciendo complicado escribirla, admiro a todos aquellos que a pesar de que cuentan como hubiera sido un episodio si hubiera pasado un evento, estos no cambian nada de la serie original y sus fanfics los logran terminar a la perfección. Agradezco por las observaciones y si tienen alguna con gusto me gustaría recibirlas. Por lo extenso que iba a resultar el que este fuera el capítulo final decidí cortarlo a la mitad y terminar el fanfic en el siguiente episodio.**

* * *

><p>- Tráela a mí – ordenó la reina malvada a uno de sus guardias tan pronto el sol se colocó en lo más alto de los cielos. Su enojo acumulado era tanto que planeaba desquitarse con la persona que la hizo sentir culpable.<p>

¿Cómo ella pudo haber cambiado tanto como le decía Emma en sus relatos? Aquella rubia la trataba como si ella fuera una buena persona. Eso era imposible ¡Ella era mala! Y se lo demostraría a Emma, a esa mujer de cabellos dorados que no hacía sólo que sacarla de sus casillas, esa mujer a la que con sólo verla a los ojos podía doblegar su fuerte personalidad.

Pero no, ella no puede fiarse de ningún Charming. Emma le quitaría su final feliz. Era ella quien iba a romper aquella maldición por la que tanto se esforzó. Y eso lo pensaba permitir.

Emma por otra parte, se encontraba en su celda intentando curar la quemadura que le había causado la noche anterior la EvilQueen.

- Debí haber prestado más atención en las clases de magia sobre regeneración – musitó un regaño para sí, mientras tenía su mano sobre la herida – pero es que esa vez Regina tenía puesto ese vestido negro y fue tan difícil concentrarme – se excusó a si misma cuando de repente un golpe de energía salió de su brazo y este comenzó a curarse.

- ¿Qué? – asombrada se levantó de golpe y golpeó su brazo para comprobar si en efecto su herida se había herido. - ¿Funciona? – Vio su mano y entonces con toda la esperanza acumulada intentó generar más magia para poder salir de aquella celda pero sus intentos de nuevo fracasaron.

Rendida y frustrada terminó en el piso cuando unos guardias la sacaron con brusquedad de donde estaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hoy me ejecutan? – preguntó la rubia, era mentira si no dijeran que estaba aterrada.

- La reina ordenó hacer una pequeña demostración, hoy no corres tanta suerte para ser asesinada - comentó el oficial con desprecio.

A base de golpes e insultos Emma fue llevada a las afueras del castillo. Un gran escenario de madera sería donde llevarían a cabo el espectáculo que la reina daría a la gran multitud de sus siervos.

La Reina Malvada había convocado una reunión del pueblo a la que se le exigía a todos asistir. Iba a demostrar lo cruel que podía llegar a ser, aunque todos lo sabían, todos menos Emma.

Haría sufrir a la rubia y a su madre que estaba segura que tan pronto Snow White la viera iba a reconocerla como su hija. Y le demostraría que sus esfuerzos para proteger a la salvadora habían sido en vanos.

Los guardias sujetaban con fuerza a Emma en el gran escenario de madera y esta los insultaba hasta que calló cuando aquellos ojos verdes pudieron observar que una figura familiar se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

- ¡Regina! - gritó la rubia a la cual todos los espectadores miraban extrañados por sus extrañas prendas de ropa que aunque se veían sucias se podía notar que aquella vestimenta jamás había sido vista en el Bosque Encantado hasta ese día, aunado el hecho de que la mujer se atrevió a llamar a la EvilQueen por su nombre.

La princesa fue corriendo al encuentro de la morena cuando tuvo la oportunidad de Zafarse del agarre de los guardias. - Regina, ¿Qué está pasando? - sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos presos del pánico y la reina pudo sentir un golpe de dolor en el pecho al observarlos. ¡Aquello no estaba bien! Esos sentimientos los conocía. Aquello era compasión, y la reina no debía sentirlo.

La tomó con fuerza por la barbilla.

- Que ingenua, ¿En verdad creíste que no podría hacerte daño? Estás muy equivocada. Yo no soy la misma Regina de tus historias. – soltó el agarré y se dirigió a su pueblo.

- A todos ustedes que intenten ponerse en contra mía, aquellos que se atrevan a traicionarme - señalo a Emma- ¡Observen lo que les sucederá!

- Regina- Pronunció en voz baja. Emma estaba dolida, ella había escuchado de la EvilQueen y sus crueldades, pero ahora era diferente, ella estaba a punto de sufrir en carne propia la maldad de la reina. Dirigió su vista al público reconociendo algunos rostros y no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar a SnowWhite acercándose usando una capa que cubría la mitad de su rostro intentando no ser reconocida. - Oh no, Snow - susurró y la reina entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo la miró molesta.

- Háganse cargo - un chasquido de dedos y sus guardias vendaron aquellos ojos verdes que antes habían rogado por clemencia. Emma nerviosa trataba de usar su magia pero por alguna extraña razón esta no era tan efectiva. Apenas y sentía un leve poder sobre su cuerpo.

La reina se sentó en el trono preparado para aquella ocasión. Quería ver la cara de su hijastra al darse cuenta que quien estaba a punto de ser brutalmente golpeada era su propia hija.

Un fuerte palazo en su espalda fue el primer golpe que Emma recibió, y el cual lo recibió con un gruñido. Luego siguió un puñetazo en su estómago. Pero a pesar del dolor Emma seguía de pie, algo sorprendente para los espectadores y también para los guardias ya que sabían que la mujer rubia debía estar débil porque no había recibido alimento alguno desde que fue ingresada a la celda. La EvilQueen ahora podía comprender que la salvadora no era cualquier persona.

Desde donde estaba encontró a Snow White que claramente aquella vestimenta no le fue de ayuda para esconderse de los ojos chocolate oscuro de la reina. Observo como se condolía por el dolor ajeno aunque sabía que todavía la mujer no reconocía a su hija.

Los golpes eran cada vez más grotescos. Aquella piel perlada tenía manchas rojas y moradas. Pero la rubia se seguía manteniendo fuerte y eso sólo provocaba que los siguientes golpes fueran más brutales. La Reina comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, el dolor en el pecho que había sentido cuando Emma fue a su encuentro ahora se apoderaba de su cuerpo. El escuchar los gritos desgarradores de agonía de Emma la harían enloquecer. ¿Por qué? ¡Emma era la hija de su enemiga! ¿Por qué dolía tanto algo que estaba acostumbrada y le causaba placer en situaciones anteriores?

Snow White se sentía confundida ¿Por qué Regina estaba atormentando a aquella joven? Nunca la había visto antes. Quedó viendo los rasgos de la princesa con cuidado. Las características de Charming se hacían evidentes en Emma.

Un guardia usando el mismo palo del primer golpe golpeo con ellos las piernas de la rubia provocando que esta cayera por fin al piso. Emma trataba de protegerse pero su cuerpo le dolía. Los hombres comenzaron a patearla hasta que un grito llamó la atención de todos los que se hallaban en el lugar.

- ¡Basta! - fue la voz de la reina quien pronunció agitada, no pudo aguantar ver más el sufrimiento de la joven rubia - ¡La reunión ha acabado, ahora todos a sus vidas! - gritó hacia el público. - Llévenla de regreso al calabozo- dijo a sus oficiales antes de retirarse a sus aposentos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso el ya no tener contacto con la gente hizo que Emma le diera empatía? ¡No, Jamás! la reina malvada nunca podría permitir eso. Aconchada en en una esquina de su habitación, se abrazó a sí misma y rompió en llanto. Ese día Daniel vino a su memoria. Porque recordó otro sentimiento mientras Emma estaba siendo golpeada. Angustia.

Esa noche la reina regresó a un lugar que pensó que no volvería a pisar en días; el calabozo. No sabía muy bien que hacía exactamente dirigiéndose a aquel lugar, pero sus pies la llevaban inconscientemente mientras temía por el estado en el que encontraría a la salvadora y dudaba que la rubia quisiera verla.

Emma la única quien se había atrevido a hablar con ella sin temor y quien no la había juzgado. Aquella rubia que la trató tan gentilmente. Ahora todo cambiaría en su próximo encuentro. La rubia iba a odiarla y ese pensamiento hizo estremecer de temor a la morena.

Al entrar al lugar observó a Emma recostada de espaldas a la entrada. Por un momento su respiración se detuvo al pensar que tal vez Emma estaba muerta. Con unos pasos rápidos se acercó al cuerpo y respiró de nuevo cuando escuchó un gemido de dolor por parte de la rubia. Estando ahora tan cerca de ella pudo notar las heridas.

Con su mano de una manera muy delicada acarició el brazo de la salvadora que fue respondido por un quejido por parte de la mujer herida. Emma giró su cuerpo con demasiado esfuerzo y se sorprendió al ver a la reina, pensó que no volvería a verla.

- Has venido - una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia y pronunció aquellas palabras cerrando los ojos luego de sostener la mano de la morena sobre su pecho.

La reina no entendía que le sucedía cuando estaba cerca de la rubia. Ahora viéndola tan herida sólo quería llorar. La culpa la estaba lastimando. Mientras la observaba dormir, la reina decidió que iba a curar a la princesa con su magia. Tal vez así de esa manera sus sentimientos y los pensamientos de culpa iban a irse.

Levantando las prendas de la rubia, la reina pudo ver parte de su piel desnuda y las heridas que tenía. Algunas más graves que otras pero que para Emma no serían menos dolorosas. Acarició con cuidado a la salvadora para sanar sus heridas y a pesar que estaba dormida, la rubia soltaba quejidos lastimeros. Estaba demasiado delgada por su encierro, la morena apretó sus puños al recordar que había prohibido que cualquier alimento se le hiciera llegar a la joven. La sangre que antes corría por la piel perlada se había secado, pero la salvadora tenía heridas abiertas. La reina solo sufría más cada vez que veía lo que ella le había causado.

- Perdón - soltó la morena en un sollozo que no pudo seguir aguantando. Con mucho cuidado sostenía a la salvadora fuertemente entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y tuvo un sentimiento parecido al que experimentó cuando Emma la abrazó por primera vez. Mientras lloraba de una forma descontrolada aferrándose a la hija de SnowWhite, Emma abrió los ojos y tomó la mejilla de la morena acariciándola mientras trataba de secar las lágrimas de la reina pero solo provocó que esta llorara más.

El calabozo aislaba la magia excepto la de la reina. Una nube morada envolvió el cuerpo de la rubia cuando esta se quedo de nuevo dormida curando así, todas las heridas de la salvadora.

La EvilQueen se ahogaba en sus sentimientos. La hija de sus enemigos hacía que sentimientos que creía ya olvidados renacieran en ella. La rubia era más extraordinaria de lo que pensaba. Aún después de todo el maltrato que le hizo pasar, Emma la había recibido con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas.

* * *

><p>Emma despertó al día siguiente abriendo los ojos pesadamente. Sus brazos y piernas ya no dolían, asustada de poder estar muerta se levantó de golpe y se vio las manos y los pies palmeándose y dándose cuenta que ya no había rastro de ningún golpe.<p>

"¿Qué paso?" Se preguntaba Emma cuando un vago recuerdo de haber visto a Regina en el calabozo vino a ella y como una adolescente se sonrojó y sonrió de la felicidad.

No importaba si Regina como la reina malvada le hubiera hecho daño, ella eso ya se lo esperaba, pero lo que realmente nunca pensó que sucedería era que ¡La EvilQueen se preocuparía por ella! Tanto que hasta sanó sus heridas.

Tal vez era muy bruta sintiéndose feliz por saber que la Reina Malvada se interesaba por ella pero eso a Emma no le importaba.

"¡Emma! No pienses en eso ahora" se reprendió a ella misma. Cuando la sacaron del calabozo, ella intentó hacer su magia pero no tuvo éxito, sólo había podido curarse aquella herida que Regina le hizo cuando la lastimó con una bola de fuego. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho?

Mientras pensaba comenzó a divagar en recuerdos y se entristeció cuando un puñado de estos atacó su mente. No era porque fueran tristes, sino se trataban de los recuerdos que tenían que ver con su familia. Hasta ahora no había descubierto ni una forma de salir, seguro ellos estarían preocupados. Si tan sólo pudiera comunicarse con alguno de ellos y avisarles que no se preocuparan. Ya quería salir de ese encierro y disfrutar de sus seres queridos, lamentando el tiempo que ella desperdició con ellos en las peleas y queriendo volver a pasar con ellos los momentos más agradables.

Recordando aquella vez que Henry fue a buscarla y la llevó a StoryBrooke, cuando conoció a Regina por primera vez, que tan sólo verla se asombró de lo hermosa que era, soltó una risa cuando Henry dejó de llamarla Emma y comenzó a decirle mamá.

Se arrepintió por haber peleado con él al negarle salir con Grace en una cita unos minutos antes que ella desapareciera de su lado.

- Lo extraño tanto– se abrazó con sus rodillas en el pecho a sí misma deseando lo mucho que sería hablar con él una vez más. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de aquellos ojos verde aqua marina cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltar.

-"¿Mamá?" – aquella palabra resonó en su cabeza, ella conocía quien era el dueño de aquella voz.

- ¿Henry? – Sorprendida preguntó de nuevo y miró a todos lados pero no vio a nadie – "¿Henry Estás ahí?" – tocó su cabeza, seguro estaba quedando loca de tanto estar encerrada.

- "Si mamá, aquí estoy, parece que nos podemos comunicar mediante el pensamiento pero tú ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Todos estamos preocupados y te estamos buscando desde hace días!"

- "Henry, yo" – intentó hablar

- "Mamá está devastada" – aquello hirió en el corazón a Emma.

- "Yo estoy bien, iré pronto no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente pero te prometo que estaré ahí muy pronto, cuida a tu madre

- "Iremos por ti, ¿Dónde es que …" – se dejó de escuchar la voz del muchacho y Emma se preocupó

- "¿Henry? ¡¿Henry?!" – Gritó en sus pensamientos - ¡Mierda! – pateó la pared enojada. La magia que hizo que pudiera haberse comunicado con Henry había terminado – ¡Auch! – se talló el pie la rubia que resultó herido con aquel golpe. La EvilQueen curó sus heridas pero no su desnutrición, y eso la hacía estar más débil de lo normal.

- Espera – se dijo Emma a si misma – Regina tiró una bola de fuego y me lastimó, pero pude curar la rozadura esa vez. Ahora ella curó mis heridas que fueron mucho más profundas y pude comunicarme con Henry – reflexionó intentando poder sacar una conclusión. Hasta este momento lo único que sabía la salvadora era que si Regina la tocaba de alguna forma con magia ella podía activar la suya.

Ahora tendría que esperar a que la reina malvada utilizara su magia con ella una vez más para confirmar si estaba en lo correcto.

Regina se encontraba paseando a los alrededores del castillo mientras meditaba sobre los sentimientos encontrados que Emma causaba en ella. Estaba asustada pero parecía que lo que estaba sintiendo por la rubia ¿Era amor? Sacudió su cabeza asustada por la idea.

- Majestad ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó uno de los oficiales que se encontraban custodiándola, pero la EvilQueen ignoró la pregunta porque tenía una que le parecía más importante.

- ¿Ya llevaste de comer al prisionero? – los ojos chocolate miraron al guardia y este confundido miró a su compañero que se encontraba de la misma manera.

- ¿Darle de comer? - preguntó el oficial muy desconcertado- Su majestad, las órdenes que usted dio era que negáramos alimento y agua al prisionero hasta el momento de su ejecución

- Ahora esas órdenes han cambiado – gruñó enojada lleven alimento a la prisionera cuanto antes

- Como usted ordene – reverenció y se dirigió a su compañero

- Ve a buscar ahora mismo el alimento del ganado y llévalo a la prisionera – mandó al hombre pero la Reina Malvada lo detuvo con una mano cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse.

- ¿Eres imbécil? – Preguntó enfadada dirigiéndose al primer guardia que dio la orden. Luego se acercó hacia su compañero y dictó - Dile a la cocinera real que le preparé algo.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien majestad? - El primer oficial estaba preocupado, ¿estaba en verdad la reina ordenando que le dieran a la hija de sus peores enemigos el mismo tipo de comida del que ella se alimentaba?

- Perfectamente, hagan como les he mandado – movió las manos dando a entender que daba por finiquitada la conversación.

- A sus órdenes - Reverenciaron y salieron del lugar.

Esa noche Emma esperó despierta, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a la Reina pero ella nunca llegó.

La rubia estaba realmente sorprendida. El día anterior los guardias le habían llevado alimento, y no uno cualquiera sino podía jurar que era un platillo especial. El guardia le dijo que se lo había mandado la reina y temiendo por si era comida envenenada le pidió al guardia que comiera primero por ella obviando que en efecto, no tenía veneno alguno.

Se quedó toda la noche esperando pero Regina nunca llegó. Hoy pasó exactamente lo mismo con los guardias y de nuevo pidió al guardia que comiera gran parte del alimento para cerciorarse de que no hubiera algo malo en él. Y otra vez el alimento estaba libre de males.

¿Por qué Regina quería ahora alimentarla? Rogaba porque esa noche la reina fuera de nuevo a su encuentro.

- Veo que si ha sido de tu agrado los alimentos que he mandado a prepararte - Aquella dulce voz que comenzó lejana fue sonando más fuerte "¡Oh diablos!" pensó Emma ¿Se había quedado dormida?

- ¡Regina! – la salvadora se levantó de un salto y la reina sólo la miro intrigada – pensé que no volvería a verte – sonrió nerviosa.

- No corres con tanta suerte – la Reina Malvada no pudo evitar sonreír como respuesta a la cara de la rubia, se veía tan adorable que de ser un perrito sería su mascota preferida.

- Yo quería agradecerte – Emma se sonrojó y bajó la mirada para continuar hablando – tu, sanaste mis heridas y ahora me das de comer.

Emma no supo en que momento la reina de estar frente a ella pasó a estar acurrucada en su hombro. Un revoloteo se formó en su estómago.

- Sígueme contando la historia – la voz de la reina era tan calmada que Emma no podía creerlo y se pellizco fuertemente su brazo - ¡Ay! – gritó del dolor y la EvilQueen la miró preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Ah, nada lo que pasa, es que – comenzó a dar muchas vueltas a lo que trataba de decir y la Reina Malvada lo encontró enternecedor. Había decidido que dejaría de luchar con lo que Emma le provocaba. Y se dejaría llevar una noche sin utilizar su magia y evitar su furia. Tan sólo dejaría que las cosas pasaran. Ahora solo quería saber exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba con la hija de SnowWhite.

- Tú me dijiste que si recostaba mi cabeza sobre tu hombro te fluirían mejor las ideas ¿no es así? ¿Ahora ya cambió tu método?

- No, yo – suspiró-

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – la morena acercó su rostro de una manera inconscientemente más cerca al de Emma intentando descifrar lo que veía en aquellos ojos. Y la rubia sólo pudo tragar saliva y alejarse un poco.

- Es que se me hace muy extraña la manera en la que te estás comportando, y no es que no me guste, pero hasta ahora sólo me habías tratado mal y pues la verdad es que yo era la que comenzaba a seducirte en cierta manera y ahora eres tú quien comienza – susurró más bajo la última frase

- ¿Tú intentabas seducirme? – dijo asombrada mientras se alejaba

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No! Dije inducirte, yo te inducía a que pusieras tu cabeza sobre mi hombro y ahora tú– la mano de la reina detuvo el hablar de la salvadora.

- Emma, sólo quiero que me cuentes acerca de mi vida en StoryBrooke – la Reina sonrió.

- Bueno, si me lo pides de esa forma, pues – palmeó su hombro y la EvilQueen recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la salvadora.

Regina escuchaba atenta la historia, se sentía tan calmada y protegida reposando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Había algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza, en que ella no la mataría en cualquier momento que se descuidara. Al igual que en el abrazo un sentimiento de calidez como pocas veces lo había sentido en su vida se adueñó de su cuerpo.

- Y entonces saliste corriendo al encuentro de Henry para … - Emma se detuvo al ver que la morena inconscientemente se acomodaba más a su cuerpo buscando su calor. La salvadora rió ante aquella escena y la abrazó recostándola a su lado. La EvilQueen se había quedado profundamente dormida.

- Buenas noches mi reina – Emma susurró para luego besarle la frente y terminar durmiendo a su lado. En esos momentos se sentía la mujer más afortunada de todo el bosque encantado. Esa noche no pudo hacer que la reina usara su magia en ella pero en esos momentos no se preocupó por ello, muy pronto ella comprobaría esa teoría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pido una disculpa por la demora del capítulo, tuve lagunas mentales en cuanto al desarrollo de la historia.**

* * *

><p>La EvilQueen despertó sintiendo una gran paz y totalmente descansada, sus sueños fueron agradables y pudo dormir tranquilamente como había sido imposible para ella las noches anteriores luego de convertirse en la reina malvada. Abrió los ojos mientras se estiraba de forma perezosa. De repente divisó la mano de la hija de los Charming en su cintura y largos mechones rubios reposando sobre su cabeza, pudo comprender que el lugar en donde había dormido no era su cómodo dormitorio. Se quitó del lugar tan deprisa como pudo provocando que la cabeza de la rubia resbalara y se diera un fuerte golpe al encontrar la base en donde momentos antes la reina descansaba.<p>

- ¡¿Pero que mierda?! - se quejó Emma mientras sobaba su cabeza y entendió la causa de su golpe al ver a la reina de pie frente a ella.

- ¿Qué hago todavía aquí? - preguntó asustada, recordaba haber ido la noche anterior al calabozo pero nunca estuvo en sus planes quedarse a dormir.

- Muy buenos días para ti también - dijo la salvadora con sarcasmo mientras seguía quejándose del dolor.- Bueno su majestad, usted terminó durmiéndose cuando le contaba la historia.

- ¡Cierto! -exclamó la morena- ¡La historia! -. Se había relajado tanto que a pesar de las dudas que iban saliendo conforme Emma le iba contando terminó venciendo el cansancio sobre ella.- Sígueme contando - le ordenó aunque en sus ojos se veía cierta suplica.

- En estos momentos no creo poder hacerlo su majestad, como ya le he dicho mi cerebro solo funciona en las noches para poder recordar y aparte con este golpe que me acabo de dar dudo que mis neuronas funcionen mejor todavía - bromeó la rubia.

- Pensé que sólo podías recordar si recostaba mi cabeza sobre tu hombro - arqueó una ceja a la rubia reprochando sus palabras.- Si no me cuentas te mataré - amenazó.

- ¿Otra vez con las amenazas mi reina? Como le recuerdo, usted lo hará de todas maneras así que yo no tengo nada que perder - Emma sonrió de una manera dulce, lo que hizo a la reina sentir una calidez agradable.

- Puede que haya cambiado de opinión - sonrió Regina de una forma algo maliciosa y se acercó a la mejilla de Emma para susurrar.- Ahora estoy ocupada como para quedarme a esperar a que te dignes a hablar, así que hasta la noche - se despidió con un suave beso en la mejilla de la rubia dejando a esta con los ojos muy abiertos y desconcertada. ¡¿Qué le había dado a entender?!

Al salir de la celda la EvilQueen tuvo más claro sus sentimientos. Con Emma todo era diferente, la rubia nunca le tuvo miedo y le proporcionaba paz, había eliminado la idea de asesinarla. Le gustaba tener a Emma y ahora menos que nunca quería deshacerse de ella.

Los guardias habían recibido una nueva orden, colocar a la prisionera en la habitación real. Y a pesar de las dudas y confusiones que esto creo, ellos acataron su mandato e hicieron tal y como la reina pidió. Para Emma fue absolutamente extraño y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía nerviosa por lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de la Reina Malvada.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro a la espera de la morena. Y luego de hacerse esperar toda la tarde por fin apareció en su propia alcoba dejando a Emma casi con la quijada por los suelos.

- ¡Wow! - soltó Emma mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo a la reina - Estás hermosa hoy ¡Muy hermosa! - provocó un sonrojo en ella y carraspeó para tratar de ocultarlo - Tu cabello largo es muy bonito, me gusta este estilo. - Dijo sincera ante los rizos de la reina.

- Gracias - respondió y se acercó a Emma para poner su mano sobre el hombro de ella y empujar su cuerpo hacia abajo para que esta se sentara sobre la cama. Muchas ideas pasaron rápidamente por su mente uniendo el hecho de la reina malvada llevándola a sus aposentos luego de escuchar los rumores de lo que frecuentemente hacía ahí con diferentes personas. La rubia se sonrojó tan sólo de pensar en lo que podría estar pensando la reina y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el próximo movimiento de esta.

La EvilQueen se sentó al lado de la rubia sin decir más, dando a entender a la rubia lo que debía proceder. Emma abrió los ojos confundida pero no preguntó nada más y sólo comenzó a contar otro fragmento de su vida y de como se conocieron hasta que de nuevo quedó dormida por la tranquilidad que Emma le daba.

La rubia sonrió y acostó a la reina poniéndose a un lado de ella mientras miraba atontada la belleza de la morena. Acariciando cada una de sus facciones y viendo la tranquilidad con la que dormía. Una mezcla de sentimientos golpeaba su corazón.

- Te extraño tanto mi amor - dijo en un susurro para después besar la frente de la EvilQueen y terminar durmiendo abrazada a ella con un sólo pensamiento: debía regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>Así fueron pasando los días y la Reina Malvada destruyó todos los muros con Emma si es que alguna vez había tenido uno, de pasar solo las noches ahora se quedaba casi todo el día a su lado. Paseando a su lado por el castillo, platicando largas horas en los jardines, conociendo a la rubia y enamorándose de ella perdidamente. Estaba dejando de ser la EvilQueen, para pasar a ser solo Regina.<p>

- Y entonces pudimos rescatar a Henry de Peter Pan pero la verdad no fue muy fácil - Emma contaba ansiosa la nueva historia mientras la reina se encontraba recostada en su pecho escuchándola atenta mirándola a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes y hermosos que la atraparon desde la primera vez.

- ¿Qué sucede? - la rubia se detuvo y mostró interés por el comportamiento de la reina.

- Nada, es sólo que ¿Cómo puedes haberme perdonado por lo que te hice? - la miró un poco triste. - No hablo solo por lo que pasó hace algunos días frente al pueblo sino que, a causa de la maldición destruí no sólo los finales felices del bosque encantado sino también el tuyo - se sinceró. La rubia le sonrió, lo que estaba haciendo la reina era un gran cambio. No tardó en contestar.

- Porque descubrí que eres una persona maravillosa y que al igual que todos has sufrido - acarició la mejilla de la morena con ternura- inclusive más de lo que cualquiera podría entender.

Emma, siempre Emma. Tan maravillosa, tan comprensiva. La reina sabía que se había enamorado de aquella mujer, no podía negarlo más, la quería para ella, la quería para siempre. Miró aquellos labios por unos segundos para después acercar los suyos y sellarlos con un beso el cual se quedo esperando pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que ese beso nunca llegaría ya que Emma se había retirado y alejado de ella.

La reina quedó estática por unos instantes observando a la rubia que se encontraba frente de ella con la mirada por los suelos. Quería una explicación de lo que había pasado, ella sabía que Emma la quería de la misma forma que ella lo hacía sino ¿acaso todos sus cumplidos y bellas palabras eran una burla? La rabia se apoderó de ella y aunque quiso estar tranquila no pudo.

- ¡¿Qué diablos sucede Emma?! - preguntó la reina entre molesta y avergonzada. Nadie le había negado nunca un beso, aunque si lo hubieran hecho no le hubiera importado tanto como ahora ya que esta vez era diferente, ella enserio quería besar a la rubia.

- Regina, yo - Emma la miro preocupada y nerviosa se levantó de la cama- Yo debo volver con mi familia, deben estar preocupados - soltó de repente mientras que nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos haciendo que la reina entrecerrara los ojos y la mirara con una ceja alzada.

- Pero tus padres no saben que te traje de tu mundo a este - la morena se sintió confundida.

- No me refiero a ellos - hizo una mueca de preocupación, como si intentara explicar algo imposible- hablo de mis hijos - suspiró- de mi espo- iba a seguir explicando pero un grito de la EvilQueen la detuvo

- ¡¿Tus hijos?! Creí que sólo era Henry ¿Acaso estás con alguien más? - la reina se había enfurecido y ahora estaba de pie frente a la rubia.

- Bueno, yo me casé tiempo después y

- ¿Eres casada? ¡¿Y hasta ahora lo dices?! Acabas de cometer un acto de infidelidad por si no te has dado cuenta.

- Bueno tanto como infidelidad no creo - murmuró Emma para si. ¿Podría considerarse infidelidad besar a la versión más joven de tu ahora esposa?

- Escucha muy bien - la morena alzó de nuevo la voz sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos - Yo nunca te dejaré ir - puntualizó- ¡Se pueden ir acostumbrando a estar sin ti! Una vida de piratas no es algo digno de ti - hablaba enfurecida. Era claro que pensaba que el hombre con quien Emma había formado una familia era Hook. La Reina Malvada estaba molesta, ¡un estúpido pirata le había ganado el corazón de su Emma!

- ¿Piratas? - Emma arrugó la frente - Regina no sé de que estés hablando pero - Emma seguía intentando explicar pero la reina no le prestaba atención y sus ojos reflejaban odio.

- Lo mataré - la reina apretó los puños enojada- Tu jamás saldrás de aquí. Tu eres mi prisionera, traeremos a Henry y te enamorarás de mi y serás mi esposa ¡Aunque te niegues!

Emma debía estar enojada, la EvilQueen le había dicho que se desharía de su familia pero la rubia soltó una pequeña risa.

- No podrás - siguió riendo por dentro aunque intentaba ocultarlo de la reina.

- Yo soy muy poderosa, nadie puede contra mi.

- ¡Claro que si podrá! También es una persona muy poderosa, y cuando intentan quitarle o hacerle daño a su familia hará todo para poder protegerlos. - Estaba Emma tan convencida que la EvilQueen debía admitir que sintió un montón de celos por la persona que era fuente de admiración de la rubia.

- ¿Pues desde cuándo un simple pirata puede ganarle a una reina malvada y más si tiene magia? - soltó con rabia.

Emma solo rió más al no poder evitarlo y provocó que la reina se encolerizara.

- ¿Pirata? Pues yo sólo sé que no podrás con una Reina Malvada con magia ¡y más aún si eres ella misma!

- ¿Disculpa? - la EvilQueen creyó entender mal y Emma sólo volvió a reir.

- Regina, tu eres mi esposa, mi familia y justo ahora debes estar buscándome por cielo mar y tierra.

La reina malvada seguía íncredula con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de la respuesta de Emma.

- Tú y yo ¿estamos casadas? - preguntó intentando reafirmar si lo que había entendido era lo correcto.

- Si - Emma se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura- y tenemos una hermosa familia que justo ahora se está agrandando.

- ¿Agrandando?

- Estás embarazada de nuevo mi amor - abrazó a la reina mientras esta seguía preocupada. ¿Acaso había conseguido su final feliz alado de la hija de los Charming?

- ¿Yo embarazada? ¿Pero cómo?

- Bueno, resulta que al unir nuestras magias en el acto más hermoso de amor, un bello ser es creado por las dos - explicó tranquila mientras daba un beso en la frente a la morena - Ahora debo volver con mi familia, han sido muchos los días que no estoy en casa, debes estar muy preocupada y triste y quiero regresar para que veas que estoy bien.

- ¿Y si tienes magia porqué no la utilizas? Puedes irte usándola - Razonó la reina con ella - Ahora no estás en el calabozo, pudiste haberte ido cuando te saqué de ahí, ya no tenías barreras aislantes de magia.

- Porque no sé usarla sólo cuando tu me enseñas y transportarme no lo has hecho así que ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?

En ese momento las puertas de la habitación de la reina fueron aporreadas.

- Majestad es urgente - gritó uno de sus hombres desde afuera y por la voz que tenía el hombre la EvilQueen se preocupó.

La reina caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó tan pronto fue abierta la entrada a su recámara.

- Snow White se enteró que tiene a su hija - jadeó el oficial mientras hablaba- y juntó a todas las criaturas para que vengan a luchar contra usted, están furiosos pero como usted nos ordenó con anterioridad que ya no les hiciéramos daño a nadie del reino entonces ¿Qué hacemos? - miró preocupado esperando obtener alguna orden que los dejara defender el castillo.

- ¿Tú ordenaste eso? - Preguntó Emma asombrada por la actitud de su amada mientras se ponía detrás de ella y colocaba su mano alrededor de la cintura de la morena, la reina le sonrió asintiendo.

- Sigan mis ordenes, pero no permitan que entren - El caballero reverenció y ejecutó la orden de la reina mientras la EvilQueen cerraba las puertas de su habitación.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con mi madre y que le aclare lo que ocurre? - la rubia quería ayudar mientras veía el rostro preocupado de su amor.

- No, ella te alejaría y no podrías volver a tu casa pronto - la morena acarició la mejilla de Emma con ternura y la rubia posó su mano sobre la de la reina para luego estrecharla entre las suyas y darle un cálido beso a sus dedos.

- ¿Ya me llevarás? - preguntó de nuevo mientras veía el rostro triste de la reina.

- Si - sonrió sincera y Emma se acercó para abrazarla con todo su amor. Un abrazo que para la EvilQueen significaba que lo que iba a hacer sería lo correcto. Emma era su final feliz, no podía quitárselo a ella misma, la iba a regresar a donde pertenecía.

Escucharon como las personas se acercaban y gritaban por ella. Era muy probable que su castillo estuviera en peligro. Se notaba la profunda preocupación de la Reina y la turbación que está tenía.

- Debemos apurarnos - la EvilQueen se puso nerviosa y conjuró de nuevo sin resultado alguno.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Emma estaba preocupada luego de escuchar un "Oh no" de los labios de la Reina Malvada.

- Mi magia no funciona si no tengo rencor en mi corazón - explicó.

- ¿No tienes rencor? - Emma sorprendida la abrazó - ¡Usemos la fuerza del amor verdadero entonces! - dijo tan fácil con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Amor verdadero? - preguntó confundida la reina.

- Si, el nuestro.

- No Emma - La EvilQueen se separó del abrazo e intentó explicar- yo no creo poder usarla Emma, yo no soy la Regina que tu crees, soy la Reina Malvada.

- Si supieras cuantas veces he escuchado eso de tus labios - acarició la boca de la morena con ternura y acercó sus labios a aquella cicatriz que tenía, sintió como la morena se estremeció al contacto. - Regina yo te amo por ser tu, y tu me amas por como soy, y la prueba más clara es esta, no importa la circunstancias siempre nos encontraremos de nuevo y nos enamoraremos porque nuestro amor es verdadero - la reina lloró ante esas palabras que en situaciones normales hubiera sido una trillada de los Charming, pero ahora viniendo de aquella rubia sonaban tan diferentes. Ella aún siendo reina malvada encontró al amor de su vida, ella sabía que Emma era su final feliz y eso la alegraba.

- Por favor no dejes de amarme - suplicó la morena en un susurro mientras apretaba la ropa de la salvadora por los hombros.

- Nunca - respondió Emma cerrando la distancia entre ellas y besó a la reina produciendo la más bella magia que esta pudiera haber podido experimentar, la magia del verdadero amor.

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el sabor de sus labios, por primera vez en su vida la reina sentía fluir esas emociones haciendo que el primer amor sólo fuera un bello recuerdo. Emma la sostenía con tanta determinación y cuidado que se sentía estremecer. La rubia abrió los ojos con una enorme sonrisa pero cuando pudo ver, la EvilQueen ya no estaba frente a sus ojos, había logrado conjurar el hechizo.

- ¡Emma! - la rubia volteo hacia donde provenía el grito de su nombre.

Una mujer cabello corto y de color negro se encontraba abrazándola y Emma correspondió. Era Regina, por fin estaba en casa. La rubia la estrechó entre sus brazos y pudo sentir lágrimas recorrer su cuello. Estuvieron un rato abrazadas hasta que Regina soltó el agarre.

- Mi amor, ¿Dónde estabas? - tomo su rostro con ambas manos- ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? -movía la cabeza examinando todo el cuerpo de la rubia verificando si estaba bien y sin ni una fractura. le dio pequeños besos alrededor de su cara- Estuvimos buscándote -contó preocupada mientras aferraba su mano a la de su esposa- mi magia no daba contigo, me decía que estabas conmigo y no era así.

- Amor, he estado contigo todo este tiempo ¿no recuerdas? - Emma le dio un ligero beso en los labios para luego acariciar las mejillas de su mujer.

- ¿Emma te encuentras bien? - su esposa la miró como si hubiera dicho una locura, y es que desde el punto de vista de la morena, realmente lo era. Emma examinó su rostro entendiendo que nada de lo que pasó mientras ella estuvo en el Bosque Encantado había afectado al presente.

- Digamos que para resumir tuve el privilegio de volver a verte con tus tan hermosos escotes - sonrió divertida explicando mientras se hincaba para besar el vientre de una Regina confundida.

- ¿Quieres decir que? - su mirada entrecerrada captó la atención de aquellos ojos verdes y Emma se puso a su altura de nuevo mientras acariciaba la zona donde se encontraba su futuro bebé.

- Por alguna razón loca la EvilQueen me transportó hacia allá - Regina la miró asustada y la tocó de nuevo confirmando que efectivamente su esposa estaba en un perfecto estado.

- ¿No te hice nada? ¡Ay Emma lo lamento tanto! - la ahora ex-EvilQueen la miró con sus ojos a punto de llorar.

- El amor verdadero fue el que me trajo aquí - tomó la mano de su mujer y la entrelazó con la suya.

* * *

><p>Ahora era su Regina quien se encontraba descansando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Emma en su habitación. Ambas poniéndose al día de lo que había pasado mientras la rubia se encontraba en el bosque encantado. Regina estaba asombrada por lo que la salvadora le contaba, mientras pensaba en que su esposa había sido capaz de cambiar la actitud de la reina malvada, y de lograr que se enamorara de ella. Emma no terminaba de sorprenderla.<p>

- Deberías seguir usando esa vestimenta - bromeó la rubia haciendo hincapié al pronunciado escote de la morena y ganándose un golpe en el hombro de ella.

- Debo admitir que me sorprendes Miss Swan de Mills - Regina se levantó de sobre la rubia y le dió un ligero beso en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué? - la salvadora la miró extrañada mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa con delicadeza. ¡Cuanto la había extrañado!

- Lograste que la EvilQueen se enamorara de ti - Ahora su esposa acariciaba su mano mientras la miraba con ternura.

- Es que, no importa que tiempo sea, tu nunca puedes contra mis encantos - Emma le guiño el ojo y Regina rió.

- Enserio que contigo no se puede sheriff - la rubia la abrazó mientras le hablaba.

- Regina, tú y yo estamos destinadas a amarnos creo eso está más que comprobado, y no importa que tan mala hayas sido, sólo pude darme cuenta que siempre eres y serás mi Regina - la morena la miró con inmenso amor. Su sheriff siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerla sentir tan amada y especial. Ambas se besaron con tanta ternura que su corazón las llenaba de felicidad.

Henry entró a la habitación cargando a su pequeña hermana de rizos dorados y ojos chocolate que corrían a abrazar a su madre mientras suplicaban que otra vez contara sus aventuras en la tierra donde había vivido su abuela y su madre. De nuevo la familia Swan-Mills estaba reunida y Regina pudo comprobar que en efecto, aquella maldición la llevó a su final feliz.

Por otro lado, toda aquella hermosa escena era vista a través de un espejo.

- Parece que por fin alcanzaste lo que tanto habías anhelado - se escuchó una voz masculina en el fondo y la reina sonrió. El verse a ella misma tan enamorada causó en la EvilQueen un sentimiento de felicidad, ansiaba que llegara el futuro, algo que antes le aterrorizaba.

- Todavía no - contestó mientras tomaba un cofre entre sus manos - Pero pronto llegará. - y terminando de decir aquellas palabras un humo morado comenzó a cubrir todo aquello que le rodeaba.


End file.
